1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lighting system for a high-voltage discharge lamp, and more particularly to a lighting system for a high-voltage discharge lamp for use in lighting and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A DC--DC converter and other components provided independently from a power supply supplying power to a high-voltage discharge lamp for lighting has been disclosed as a way of generating high-voltage starting pulses for lighting the high-voltage discharge lamp in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. Hei. 4-62796. In such systems, however, the conventional lighting system for a high-voltage discharge lamp requires a large number of parts, a large size and a high cost and thereby poses a problem.